This invention relates generically to a built-in electromechanical equipment for the control and command of devices in a building and, more specifically, relates to a new “active” plate, which interties and expands the functions of the electrical equipment to which it is associated and which has the characteristic of being able to be combined in a universal fashion with all the commercial frames which can be applied to the so-called “civil series”.
The electrical command and actuation equipment of the so-called “civil series”, including switches, deviators, sockets and other components of the electrical system, are usually assembled in a modular fashion on supporting frames which are fixed to rectangular boxes, mainly built in to the walls or installed on the outside of the walls.
To provide the correct aesthetical finish and ensure protection of the internal parts use is made of covers for the frame, the so-called “plates”, which are suitably shaped to allow access to the switches and the other equipment.
The plates are passive components made of techno-polymers, various types of metals, wood and/or other materials, and they are produced in various shapes, thereby achieving countless aesthetical solutions; in practice, each manufacturer of electrical equipment defines the relative shapes and detailed mechanical dimensions of the relative equipment and, consequently, of the cover plates.
There are no “active” plates currently available, in the sense that the plates of the traditional type only cover the fixing elements of the electrical equipment and do not integrate command, actuation and signalling devices, in order to integrate the operation of the above-mentioned electrical equipment.